jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Darth Devler
}} HK-47: Darth Devler III. (gebürtig Toni Flume), weiter bekannt als Darth Devler, war ist ein Sith lord und Anführer der Bruderschaft der schwarzen Rose. Deren Mitglieder sind folgende: Darth Nables, Darth Sudac, DARTH PANDA-NOIR und er. Willkommen HK-47: Willkommen im Reich von Darth Devler. Sie befinden sich hier in der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban. Mein Name ist HK-47, ich werde sie durch die Akademie begleiten. Realität HK-47: Darth Devler heißt in wirklichkeit Toni und geht auf ein Gymnasium in Andernach. Sein Name kommt vom norwegischen Djevler, was auf Basic soviel heißt wie Teufel. Lord Devler HK-47: Mein Meister ist in der Endphase seiner Ausbildung und gilt schon als Lord. Das ist eine absolute Ausnahme. Lord Devler`s größter Wunsch ist es, einmal so mächtig wie Lord Revan zu werden. Doch bis dahin reicht ihm seine kleine Gruppe von Kämpfern seines Orden`s. Doch über die Bruderschaft der schwarzen Rose und ihre Mitglieder erfahren sie später mehr, nun, folgen sie mir bitte. Die Favoriten HK-47: Hier, in der Herberge, sind einige Verbündete meines Meisters zu Gast, sie bilden den Rat der Macht. Sith 250px|thumb|[[Darth Revan|left]] 250px|thumb|[[Kit Fisto]] 250px|thumb|[[Darth Tyranus|left]] 250px|thumb|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi]] 250px|thumb|[[Darth Vader| left]] 250px|thumb|[Revan/Legends|Revan]] 250px|thumb|[[Darth Sion|left]] 250px|thumb|[[Bastila Shan]] 250px|thumb|[[Darth Nihilus|left]] 250px|thumb|[[Anakin Skywalker]] 250px|thumb|[[Darth Bane|left]] 250px|thumb|[[Yoda]] 250px|thumb|[[Darth Maul|left]] 250px|thumb|[[Cin Drallig]] 250px|thumb|[[Qui-Gon Jinn]] Jedi Die Verhassten HK-47: Hier, im Kerker sind die Feinde meines Meisters untergebracht. Sith 250px|thumb|[[Darth Malak|left]] 250px|thumb|[[Alek Squinquargesimus]] 250px|thumb|[[Darth Sidious|left]] 250px|thumb|[[Mace Windu]] 250px|thumb|[[Darth Bandon|left]] 250px|thumb|[[Luke Skywalker]] 250px|thumb|[[Darth Traya|left]] 250px|thumb| [[Coleman Trebor]] Jedi Zitate HK-47: Nun betreten wir den größten Abschnitt der Akademie, den unterirdischen Keller. Hier sind alle Wertgegenstände meines Meisters zu fiden. Als erstes zeige ich ihnen die Holocrone einiger weiser Personen. Verd ori'shya beskar'gam" - "Ein Krieger ist mehr als seine Rüstung“ — Mandalorianisches Sprichwort Ich bin Darth Revan, Dunkler Lord der Sith.“ — Darth Revan Meine Zeit hier ist vorüber. Nehmt, was ich euch gelehrt habe, und nutzt es gut.“ — Darth Revan „''Es sollen zwei sein, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Einer, um die Macht zu verkörpern, und einer, der danach giert“'' — Darth Bane Es gibt keine Leidenschaft... ''Es gibt nur Besessenheit... ''Es gibt keine Erkenntnis... Es gibt nur Überzeugung... Es gibt keine Absicht... Es gibt nur Willen... Es gibt nichts... ''Nur mich.“'' — Darth Rivan Revan: „Ich liebe Euch, Bastila. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr auch mich liebt.“ Bastila: „Okay, das war sehr deutlich. Und nun haltet den Mund und küsst mich!“ — Revan und Bastila Revan: „Ihr habt keine Angst mehr zu lieben?“ ''Bastila: „Nach all dem? Nein, nichts kann mir mehr Sicherheit geben, als von Euch geliebt zu werden.“'' — Revan und Bastila auf der Sternenschmiede HK-47: Das nächste Zitat ist in keinster Weise weise, da es fehlerhaft ist, Revan ist nämlich umgekehrt zur Seite des Lichts. Es ist nur aufgelistet weil es eine wichtige Rolle in Darth Revan`s Leben spielt. Original: Savíor, conquerer,hero,villian. ''You are all things, Revan, and yet you are nothing.'' In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness.'' You will forever stand alone.'' - Darth Malak Übersetzung (teilweise ungenau): Retter, Eroberer, Held, Schurke. Du bist alles Revan. Und doch bist du nichts. Am Ende gehörtest du weder dem Licht noch der Finsternis an. Du wirst für immer allein sein. - Darth Malak Ordensbrüder HK-47: Hier sind die Unterlagen über Lord Devler`s Orden untergebracht. Der Name dieses Ordens ist Bruderschaft der schwarzen Rose. Wir haben hier Informationen über die Mitglieder zusammengefasst. DARTH PANDA-NOIR - Der Fernkampf Experte, er nutzt nichts außer der Macht und seinem treuen Blitzbogen. Er ist für einen Sith sehr sanftmütig, und doch stark im Kampf. Die Schlacht ist ihm lieber als der Zweikampf. Ein trickreicher Devensiv-Kämpfer. Darth Sudac - Der aggressive Kämpfer, er ist mehr ein Einzelgänger, er hatte einmal eine Auseinandersetzung mit Devler, dieser verdankt ihm eine Narbe, die sein Gesicht ziert. Doch er ist meistens uns gegenüber friedlich. Ein starker Verbündeter. Darth Devler - Der ruhige Anführer,er ist der wohl sanftmütigste und strategisch genialste Sith-Lord in der Bruderschaft. Er ist der Gründer der Bruderschaft und leitet diese als Befehlshabender Lord. Ein intelligenter Stratege. Darth Nables - Der Schwertkampf-Meister, er kann perfekt mit dem Schwert umgehen und versteht sich auf die hohe Kunst des Lichtschwert schiedens. Er ist wie geschaffen für einen Zweikampf und doch im Schlachtgetümmel effektiv. Lord Nables kann sich perfekt in die Gruppe einpassen. Ein aggressiver und brutaler Sith-Lord. Quellen HK-47: Hier sind weitere Artefakte meines Meisters ausgestellt. Empire at war (PC) Empire at war- Forces of Corruption (PC) Knights of the old Republic (PC) Lego Star Wars 1 (PC) Lego Star Wars 2 (PC) Star Wars 1- Die dunkle Bedrohung (Video) Star Wars 2- Angriff der Klonkrieger (Video) Star Wars 3- Die Rache der Sith (DVD) Star Wars 4- Eine neue Hoffnung (Video) Star Wars 5- Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Video) Star Wars 6- Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Video) Bücher HK-47: Leider wurden meinem Meister einige Artefakte gestohlen, doch ausgeliehene Gegenstände sind auch nicht schlecht. Gelesen Die geheimnisvolle Macht Die gestohlene Vergangenheit Der dunkle Rivale Die Rächer der Toten Der ungewisse Weg Der bedrohte Tempel Der Tag der Abrechnung Die Suche nach der Wahrheit Die tödliche Jagd Das teuflische Experiment Die riskante Rettung Die Kraft der Verbundenheit Das Ende der Hoffnung Der Schrei nach Vergeltung Die einzige Zeugin Die innere Bedrohung Die schicksalhafte Täuschung Die dunkle Gefolgschaft Später HK-47: Vielleicht fängt mein Meister an die Jedi-Quest-Holocrone zu studieren. Artefakte HK-47: Hier sind die 2 kostbarsten Artefakte ausgestellt. 200px|thumb|[[Darth Revans Robe|left]] 200px|thumb|[[Darth Revans Holocron|left]] HK-47: Hier der Text Revan`s Holocron`s: Ich bin Darth Revan, Dunkler Lord der Sith. ''Jene, die die Dunkle Seite nutzen, sind auch verpflichtet, ihr zu dienen. Wer dies versteht, versteht damit die grundlegende Philosophie der Sith. ''Die Dunkle Seite bietet Macht um der Macht willen. Ihr müsst sie begehren und stets danach trachten. Ihr müsst Macht intensiver suchen als alle anderen, ohne Zurückhaltung und ohne Zögern. Die Macht wird Euch verändern. Sie wird Euch transformieren. Einige fürchten diese Veränderung. Die Techniken der Jedi sind aufs Kämpfen und auf die Beherrschung dieser Transformation ausgerichtet. Deshalb sind jene, die dem Licht dienen, bei dem, was sie erreichen können, eingeschränkt. ''Wahre Macht kann nur zu denen kommen, die die Transformation annehmen. Es kann keinen Kompromiss geben. Gnade, Mitgefühl, Loyalität: All diese Dinge halten Euch nur davon ab, zu beanspruchen, was Euch rechtmäßig zusteht. Wer der Dunklen Seite folgt, muss solche Täuschungen beiseiteschieben. Wer das nicht tut, wer den Weg der Mäßigung gehen will, wird versagen, in die Tiefe gezogen von seiner eigenen Schwäche.'' Wer die Macht der Dunklen Seite akzeptiert, muss auch die Herausforderung akzeptieren, die darin besteht, sie zu behalten. Es liegt im Wesen der Dunklen Seite, Rivalität und Auseinandersetzungen zu fördern. Dies ist die größte Stärke der Sith: Die Schwachen werden auf diese Weise aus dem Orden aussortiert. Aber diese Rivalität kann auch unsere größte Schwäche sein. Die Starken müssen vorsichtig sein, um sich nicht von dem Ehrgeiz derer, die unter ihnen stehen, überwältigen zu lassen, wenn sie zusammenarbeiten. Jeder Meister, der mehr als einen Schüler unterrichtet, ist ein Narr. Mit der Zeit werden diese Schüler nämlich ihre Kraft zusammentun und den Meister überwältigen. Das ist unvermeidlich. Ein unumstößliches Gesetz. Deshalb darf jeder Meister nur einen wahren Schüler haben. Dies ist auch der Grund, wieso es nur einen Dunklen Lord geben kann. ''Die Sith müssen von einem einzigen Anführer beherrscht werden: der Verkörperung von Kraft und Macht der Dunklen Seite. ''Wenn der Anführer schwach wird, muss sich ein anderer erheben, um ihn zu stürzen. Die Starken herrschen; den Schwachen ist beschieden zu dienen. So muss es sein. ''Meine Zeit hier ist zu Ende. Nehmt, was ich Euch gelehrt habe, und nutzt es wohl.''